


His Firm Grip

by xxFreezy_Popxx



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Boss/Employee Relationship, Choking, Consensual Sex, Flug in panties, Lemon, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Flug, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Panties, Paperhat - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxFreezy_Popxx/pseuds/xxFreezy_Popxx
Summary: The secret somehow slips out that Flug has a choking kink. Smut ensues.WARNING, THIS STORY IS UNFINISHED AND CRINGY BEYOND MEASURE, BY CONTINUING YOU AGREE TO THE RISK OF HORRIBLE SECONDHAND EMBARRASSMENT.
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	His Firm Grip

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry I abandoned this for so long, also I am very aware that this story is shit. I stopped working on this for the longest time due to the depression of being in lockdown and dealing with having such a shitty man-baby running my country. I'm going to be working on editing and fixing this hot mess in the coming months and into 2021. I have no idea how long this will take, but I'll be publishing revisions/updates bit by bit as I complete them. I apologize for pulling the classic 'On hiatus indefinitely' like I did.

He was pressed up against a wall.

Pressed between the velvety, black, Victorian wallpaper and his looming, smirking, half-lidded boss, Black Hat.

It had somehow slipped out earlier that he didn't exactly hate it when his boss choked him, leading to the current tense situation.  
Now, Flug wouldn't have minded about his secret getting out, had it been to anyone else (Okay, Dementia is another exception.). Anyone else would have been uncomfortable and left the topic alone, but Black Hat wasn't anyone else. It seemed just the other day he had pestered Flug about his stuttering, and this would be just opportunity for him to ridicule him for.  
He turned his head down, avoiding eye contact as he attempted to steel himself for the teasing that was to come.  
"I knew it." His boss said slyly. "You have a choking kink." Flug swallowed thickly, trying to stand steadfast, despite the feeling of dread setting in. Unexpectedly, he felt two fingers of a smooth, linen glove gently cup his chin upwards, coaxing him to look Black Hat in the eye. The other gloved fingers traced delicately along his neck, causing him to let out a shudder. The doctor felt the sudden constriction of a hand around his neck, and he made a small gasp of surprise and excitement.  
"My, my, how sensitive you are doctor.", the eldritch chuckled. He then gave Flug a particularly long and rough squeeze. Flug could feel his senses sharpening, save for his vision, which was fading away at the edges, leaving his eyes to focus on the grinning face before him. The firm grip of his employer's hand was incredible and grounding, yet the lack of oxygen flow to his lungs was making him drift away. This perfect balance of extremes was intoxicating, and soon enough, Flug found his knees buckling underneath him from the pleasure. He could feel the warmth in his nethers growing, pulsing like a heartbeat.  
Black hat sighed wistfully before gracefully sweeping the doctor off his feet. He took brisk strides down the empty hallway, and they soon arrived at Black Hat's bedroom door. The eldritch swiftly turned the handle, swinging the door open before quietly stepping inside. As soon as he had ensured the door was closed and locked, he crossed the room and plopped Flug down onto the soft, fluffy down and silk blankets of the canopy bed.  
He then proceeded to slip off his coat and toss it over the back of a nearby chair, then did the same with the doctor's lab coat. He pushed up the doctor's bag and goggles, setting them on the nightstand before peeling off his shoes, while Flug did the same. He clambered onto the bed, straddling the small male and wrapping his arms around him. He peppered Flug's freckled neck with kisses, eliciting a series of whines and whimpers. He paused to remove the doctor's plane crash tee, and follow this up by unbuttoning Flug's jeans, but before he slipped them off, he paused. Flug was wearing panties. White, frilly panties with a little bow on the front. Black Hat sighed.  
"You look so precious in these.", he said. Flug blushed a deep red, stuttering out a thank-you before Black Hat continued his ministrations.  
He started kissing and nipping at Flug's neck, earning quiet gasps and moans, before biting down firmly into the scientist's shoulder, though not hard enough to be deep. Flug moaned loudly, gripping onto his boss's dress shirt like a lifeline. Black hat's warm tongue lapped at the wound while the doctor breathed heavily. The eldritch then continued peppering kisses down Flug's body, working his way down as the scientist shivered in anticipation, before placing a particularly soft kiss at the hem Flug's panties, causing him to buck his hips instinctively and suck in air through his teeth as he tried to keep his composure, despite the fact that he was coming undone already. Black hat purred, pecking Flug on the cheek before gently peeling back the elastic band of his underwear, allowing his already thoroughly excited member, dripping precum, to spring free. He lightly licked the tip, causing the scientist to cry out in pleasure and surprise. "You're excited already, and we've barely gotten started!", he chuckled.


End file.
